There are a number of currently marketed opioid compositions. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such opioid compositions are morphine, codeine, naltrexone, buprenorphine, fentanyl, nalbuphine, naloxone, butorphanol, hydromorphone, oxycodone, meperidine, methadone, pentazocine, remifentanil, and sufentanil.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for the opioids that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.